


Bound and Gagged

by Yumiko_Youku



Series: Midian [16]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: BTHB, Other, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko_Youku/pseuds/Yumiko_Youku
Summary: And yet another addition for the BTHB.





	Bound and Gagged

When Alex came to, she had no recollection of how she came here.

She opened her eyes and let her gaze wander through the darkness that filled the room. She could barely make out the walls and floor around her.

She could feel something cold against her cheek…. Stone, she assumed … A cell … 

The Draculina stirred, testing the chains that bound her body.

Apparently her wrists were shackled behind her back.

A chain was coiled around her, forcing her arms close to her body, while she was uncomfortable lying on her side, her legs also tied together.

The chain around her upper body was connected to a metal ring embedded in the wall.

Either - whoever had brought her here - knew she had acquired the ability to teleport some time ago, or they were just bloody lucky. 

Bastards.

And the worst of all was the bloody gag, which somebody had jammed past her lips and teeth and in her mouth.

The small ball distended her cheeks and a black leather strap prevented her from getting it out of her mouth. No matter how hard she tried to shove it out of her mouth with her tongue or bite trough it, she didn’t succeed.

Alex tried to summon her shadows … but nothing happened.

Growling in frustration, she shifted in her bounds again as she felt the familiar panic building up inside her. 

Her blood began to pound against her temples, her breathing fastened and her heart rate sped up, until she felt like she was about to suffocate. Her tongue pushed furiously against the gag and she struggled violently, fighting against the chains which bound her tightly.

No, she told herself. I mustn't panic now. Stay calm. Stay. Calm.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her nose. 

In and out. 

In and out.

That’s right.

Stay calm. 

Focus.

Analyse.

What do you see? 

Where are you? 

Who is your opponent? 

What do they want? 

How can you get out of the situation?

Unfortunately, she had no answer for these questions 

She was unable to move. Condemned to inactivity.

And she hated every second of it.

And suddenly she heard a voice. A familiar voice.

A voice that made her skin crawl and her blood run cold.

“It has been a while, leech.“


End file.
